


An all important choice

by EPICbrows



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICbrows/pseuds/EPICbrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise question prompts action for the couple<br/>I implied Jill/Chris too</p>
            </blockquote>





	An all important choice

“Right Bed” The blonde clapped her hands. Exhausted she wanted this to be as painless as possible  
“but I haven’t seen Uncle Jake yet” she protested   
“he will be here when you wa-” She heard the key scrape in the door lock  
“hey Babe I am home”  
“Uncle Jake!” The girl hugged him around the waist staring up at him “were you at work?”  
“sorry I woulda be home sooner” he addressed Sherry with his words, she just shrugged in reply  
“now you’re here you can put her to bed”  
“fine, Come on bed time. leave your Aunty Sherry alone. She needs a break”  
“but I am not tired” The girl yawned holding her arms up  
“sure you’re not” picking her up and carrying her off up the stairs. Sherry relaxed onto the sofa running her hand over her forehead She loved Chris and Jill’s little girl but it was taxing to do it all alone.The dulcet tones of Jakes voice drifting down the stairs as he told Rose a story. She closed her eyes catching little bits of it. The stairs creaked Snapping her eyes open she smiled   
“sorry babe”  
“what held you?” he dropped into the seat beside her, relaxing against him she closed her eyes again  
“Just things. one more report. I fucking hate paper work… being an agent not for me”  
“you’re doing fine” she yawned ”everyone finds it hard at first”  
“too many rules”  
“mmmm” she softly mumbled in reply drifting off   
“I think someone else needs to be put to bed”  
“mmmm Carry me too”  
Laughing he took her upstairs 

…

“Get up Get up” brown hair flying as she jumped up on down on the bed lightly “come on get up”  
“Jake…”  
“Rose we are sleeping” he grumbled “so fu- go away”  
“Uncle Jake” she whined hitting him softy “I am hungry”  
“go be hungry in the other room”  
“Jake…” Sherry warned sitting up “come on sweetie we will get you breakfast” blinking her eyes full of sleep.   
They liked to spend all Sunday in bed doing nothing, The only whole Day they actually had at home together, but this morning they had obligations.  
“we?”  
“yes we. get up Lazy bones”  
“Fine” he barked  
rubbing the back of his head he sat up blinking “it is too early”  
“well I am tired too!”   
They started to bicker, ignoring Rose completely but she watched them a smile on her lips   
“you act like mommy and daddy! they always fight when I wake them up”  
“I am nothing like that bas-”   
“come on breakfast” she shot a warning look at Jake. he dropped his head, swinging his legs out of bed with a thud  
“better be worth it” he complained following the girls out of the room

…

“Bacon sandwiches just don’t tell your mom she would want you to have a ‘healthy’ breakfast”  
“ok” she grinned sitting across from Jake at the table “wanna arm wrestle?”  
“aw but ya always beat me”  
“please” she fluttered her eyes at him “for me”  
“fine”  
The girl took his hand “no cheating. 1…2…3 GO!”  
Sherry watched them a smile playing on her lips  
“you let me win” she whined   
“nah you must be mistaken”  
she pouted crossing her arms “well how come you can lift me easy but can’t beat me in arm wrestling then?”  
“babe”  
“ugh fine”  
She placed her hand in his gripping it tightly   
“1…2…3 GO!” In seconds Sherry had beaten him  
“ouch babe not so hard next time”  
Rose swung her legs happily watching them. The blonde went back to making the food laughing lightly as she glanced back. He was still shaking his hand out in apparent pain idiot she thought warmly placing the food on the table  
“I promise I wont tell mommy”  
“you had better not… Hey Jake!” he had snatched up both hers and his stacking them up “what about mine?” glaring at him she tried to snatch the gigantic sandwich off him. In a swift movement he had stood up to dodge her prying fingers   
“come here and get it” he teased holding it just out of her reach  
“I will” she claimed standing toe to toe with him “I will give you 5 seconds before my knee makes contact with your pride”  
he considered her evenly deciding she meant it, and she did, but he still did not budge  
“Aunty Sherry” the girl cut through the mock tension “you love uncle Jake right?”  
“yes” she tapped her knee threatening. Eyes still locked with his  
“and uncle Jake you love aunty sherry right?”  
“not right now I don’t” he grinned handing her the plate and dropping back into his seat ”why?”  
“well I was wondering… when are you going to get married?”  
they both paused staring at each other, bright eyes meeting dark   
“well sweetie…” she used her words carefully ”we have not been together that long-“  
“3 years is long” the girl protested   
“well we may… one day… but some people just don’t get married”  
“oh” the girls eyes darkened “mom and dad said people who fall in love get married”  
having no answer she glanced at Jake for help, but what she saw there scared her more than answering  
“um well not all people get married… its not for them”  
“right but you do love each other right?”  
“yes darling”  
“yeah…” echoed Jake

…

“you’re late” Sherry burst as Chris came through the door  
“I do what I want” he smiled “hey pumpkin have a good time?”   
“yeah we played hide and seek! I had popcorn and guess what!”  
“what” ruffling her hair he bent down to her level “tell me”  
“I beat uncle Jake at arm wrestling! so did Aunty Sherry”  
“really? that is my strong girl. must take after your mother”  
“can I stay longer?”  
“no pumpkin we have to go home your mother misses you and we have a surprise for you at home”  
“ok”  
“what do you say?”  
“thank you” she smiled hugging them both  
“yeah thanks guys we needed the break”  
“any time Chris” She offered  
Jake remained silent waiting for the guy to leave. so he could rant about hating him no doubt. Chris was used to this icy nature, and took it all in good faith. Last time he turned up instead of Jill Jake had left the house completely. Chris considered this a major breakthrough  
“daddy come on” she pulled on his hand oblivious to the tension between the men “unless you want to stay after all”  
“no come on”  
with a wave they left. Jake visibly relaxed at Chris’ departure  
“peace and Quiet” sighed Sherry stretching on the sofa. Jake lifted up her legs placing them back in his lap as he sat down  
“yep”  
“go on say it”  
“say what?”  
“you know what” she challenged  
“Chris is an asshole! hear him? ‘I do what I want’ what if we had plans?Dick”  
“I knew it” she groaned  
when would he get over his issues with Chris? she had thought after all this time there would have been some improvement. She knew he felt guilty over the incident in the underwater facility but he still had not warmed to him. Even after they had sat down talked it out about his dad  
“he is not the bad guy Jake”  
“yeah right! enough about Redfield, Jesus”  
She let it drop. Another hour of her talking him up only to have Jake shoot him down was not desirable   
“want to watch a film?”  
“actually I want to talk about something”   
The serious tone made her sit up. She could see he had been working on this for a while. Silent moments passed with out a noise uttered   
“well?”  
“you know when Rose asked if we were gonna get married?”  
“yeah” she said wary  
“how do you feel about that?”  
“about marrying you?”  
“yep”   
She considered her reply carefully Searching his eyes for some clue on how to answer. They gave nothing away throwing up the shutters on his emotions  
“well…” for the second time she struggled to explain “how do you feel?”  
“I asked you first”  
nerves fluttered around her stomach. Did he want the honest answer or an acceptable one? finding no tell from him she remained silent, dropping her head  
“what if I said I like the idea?”  
Her head snapped up  
“you do?”  
“you don’t?”  
Turning away from him she shook her head  
“I see”  
“its not you” she explained “it is just… marriage changes everything and if my mom is anything to go by…” she bit off the rest of her words  
Her mom had became single minded when she fell in love, Sherry had always been a little guarded toward the notion since. Knowing you were tied to someone. promising forever when it might mean until the road got bumpy, she could not do that. What if she went the other way? what if she became crazed like her mom? ignored everything else? she loved Jake, but to say forever? It terrified the blonde more than she could explain.   
“I promise if I become a monster you have permission to divorce me” Jake joked   
“it is not just that” she groaned “I like where we are now”  
“and that is what you want?”  
“yes I do Jake. I want to just exist for a while. Be myself, be happy where I am. To just stand still, with you. Why is marrying so important anyway?”  
“because people would know we were together. We were serious”  
“that I was yours?”  
“well yeah”  
“and that is the only reason? so you can ‘claim’ me?”  
“its more than that! it is a promise Sherry, a promise forever… or is this not forever? do you want out already?”  
knowing what he wanted, what he craved. someone, anyone, to just make him feel alive. To keep him sane but she was there for him, could he not see that? how dare he accuse her of wanting to bolt?  
“How could you say that?” she yelled anger bubbling up ”God I just want to smack you right now. I am not a thing. I can not be claimed”  
“who would want to claim you anyway?”  
“oh rich coming from you Jake”  
” scuse me?”  
“I could write a book full of your faults. Number one acts like a child when he does not get his way”  
“fine whatever Sherry”  
“look Jake…” she calmed down touching his arm softly “I am sorry. It is just… I have no idea how I would act knowing that-“  
“don’t think I don’t know what you do”  
“what?”  
“you say you love me. You give me your body but there is always a part holding back”  
“you do it too”  
“well then I guess we are doomed”   
They folded their arms, staring away from each other. Knowing the truth and saying it was different. It was out now. They both held back from the relationship, tripping over each other, trying their hardest to cling to what they could offer. safety security, but not quite all of themselves  
“I’m sorry” she confessed “my mom just loved so much she cared about nothing else, not even me. I don’t want to be like her”  
“you’re not”  
“I held back because-“  
“you didn’t even know how to trust yourself”  
“yeah”  
Understanding shot between them. Perfect trust in the moment   
“maybe marriage is not a bad idea” tentatively she suggested it  
“wanna get married now then?”  
“what?”  
“drive to Vegas. Get married. No one has to know jus us. Like you want”  
She considered the offer, knowing that she had the chance to turn him down with out him flipping, the only chance she would have ether way, but she didn’t want to  
“ok”

…

She stretched out on the bed Happily waiting for her Fiancée, the word still sounded odd, to return. She had sent him off to fetch food while she waited in the small bed and breakfast on the outskirts of Nevada. They had left before they changed their minds, throwing as little as possible in a bag and driving all day. She was famished by the time they had parked up but Jake had been gone for almost 2 hours already. Just wanting some food she tried to take her mind off her hunger by aimlessly flicking through the channels on the old TV. Grinning as she picked a film she knew Jake would scoff at, it made it all the sweeter to watch it  
“Hey babe”  
“took your time” rolling her eyes at the greasy food he had brought “all that time for a burger?”  
“I got other things too”  
“oh really?”  
“yeah” he tossed the bag at her first. Practically tearing it open she took noisy bite of the burger. Slowing down slightly now she had some substance. The Mercenary sat next to her on the bed grabbing his own meal. The whole thing demolished they sat back full and happy the blonde relaxing into his arms in a familiar motion  
“this movie sucks”  
“you say that about all of them” she yawned   
“yeah but this sappy crap is the worst. she falls in love, has an orgasm they split, they get back together. The end”  
“must you be so cynical?”  
“real world don’t work like that babe”  
Rolling her eyes she grabbed the remote flicking the TV off, she relaxed against him some more tracing the muscles on his chest  
“work” gasping she shot up “we have to call them and tell them we wont be in tomorrow”  
“Leon will be cool about it”  
“still”   
digging around in her pocket she fetched her phone flipping it open  
“what do I tell him?” she asked punching in the number  
“whatever you want babe”  
“oh Hi Leon” she chirped quickly “oh yeah I am fine. No really I am, Yeah he is fine too” standing up she walked into the small bathroom, closing the door. No doubt he was fretting on the other end, wondering why Sherry was calling in so late. He watched the door for several moments before shrugging away. If she was comfortable enough to talk in here she would have wondering what lie she was spining considering she had said they were both fine. The bathroom door opened and she leant against the frame looking lost  
“babe?”  
“he said congrats”  
“what?”  
“I told him we were getting married and he said congrats”  
“you told him?”  
“yes” she still looked shocked “why did I tell him?”  
“changing your mind?”  
her head snapped up at that shaking her head slowly   
“no I do just… he didn’t seem surprised”  
“come here” he pulled her hand dragging her against his chest again, linking his fingers through hers  
“if you agreed to do this for me… if you have doubts still Say now”  
“no I don’t, Hey what else did you get today?” the subtle change of subject did not go unnoticed but Jake let it slide  
“oh that”  
He dug around in the second small bag “crisps nope. Right” tossing the small box at the blonde she caught it nimbly, snapping the lid open  
“rings” she breathed “oh they are perfect” eyes full of happiness she trained them on her man, He looked defensive but the look in her eyes made him relax  
“you like em?”  
“yeah I do… so what is in the other one?”  
he slid it across the bed looking away. Again she snapped the lid open. A small silver bracelet lay inside. Small chain link with a two charms on it a tiny silver apple and swinging on the other side a Superman’s S  
“this is…”  
“for my super girl”  
She pulled him close, tugging his shirt with force, kissing him with all the passion she could. He relaxed into her, threading his hands through her hair. Tasting the faint linger of her meal. pinning her down on the bed he pulled away  
“damn babe”  
She shivered “put it on me”  
he fastened the bracelet around her delicate wrist, she jangled it feeling the effect of the cold metal against her skin  
“perfect”  
she pulled him down, wrapping her arms around his neck. Breath mingling with his on the thread bear quilt, hands finding his she stroked his fingers  
“I love you”  
“back at ya supergirl”  
this time there was something different in the way they said it. The words held no guard, less emptiness than before. Their hearts laid bare for the very first time. A thousand times they had uttered them but this time felt like the first. Scared at giving themselves nothing hidden, yet feeling more free then they ever had. Would the love destroy them like it had their parents? or maybe they were different enough to deal with it  
deal with each other at their worst without the point of crazy  
maybe

…

Throats dry they stood outside hand in hand. One more step over the threshold and they would be in the seedy Vegas Chapel. They turned to each other eyes speaking volumes, Joy, fear all flashed through them both. Staring at the blonde, she had donned his Favourite dress, creamy blue against her beautiful pale skin. He had tried to make an effort in vain instead wearing his usual attire. She had laughed when he put it on, it was so like him, like them. They walked under the neon sign pushing past the anxious butterflies flying in their stomachs   
“welcome to Happy Chapel” the receptionist chirped as she clocked them  
“happy Chapel? really?” he scoffed   
“um yes” her smile wavered “I know the sign says-“  
“sod the sign. We wanna get married”  
“great there is a ceremony going on right now so it will be about a half hour wait. Is that ok?”  
“fine”  
“great I will need rings and your names. Do you have rings?”  
“yeah”  
He handed them over, she nodded “right so names?”  
“Jake Muller”  
“Sherry Birkin”  
“ok then Miss Birkin, Mr Muller. are you going to go with classic vows or your own”  
“our own”  
“take these forms and fill them in then” she handed them two clipboards and pens  
“seats are over there”  
They sat on one of the sofas she had pointed too staring at the form  
“are you under the influence” he shook his head “how many people walk through here under the ‘influence’ and get married? I bet they let them”  
“Jake”  
“hm?”  
“it asks if I am taking your last name”  
“don’t want to?”  
“no Sherry Muller… sounds ok right?”  
“I could become Jake Birkin”  
“Sherry Muller-Birkin”  
“Jake Birkin-Muller”  
they laughed having no idea why the notion was funny to them. She wanted his last name, it was one of the things she was excited about. To finally have a last name that was not linked to her past  
“defiantly Sherry Muller” she nodded scribbling it down  
They filled out the forms quickly only pausing to scoff at questions like ‘how long have you know each other?’ it was Vegas people got married drunk and stupid, having only known each other 10 minutes.  
“all done” sherry smiled handing the forms back to the receptionist. She walked back slowly to the sofa curling her feet beneathe her on it  
“so you wanna get outta here after? go starigh’ back to work or stay a few days?”  
“well we can stay until Friday the latest, that is what I told Leon”  
“bettcha he has a party waitin for us”  
“almost certainly” she said dryly “maybe we should stay”  
“catch a show, I hear the showgirls are great… bet you would look cute as a bunny”  
“I am not dressing up like a bunny and hopping around Jake”  
“who said anythin bout hopping?”  
she rolled her eyes a smile playing on her lips  
“I will dress up if you will” she teased   
“pick the outfit babe”  
she laughed thinking hard about what she wanted  
“hmmm maybe a fireman?”  
“0/10 for originalty”  
“and a bunny girl is original?” she challenged him  
“so what the big strong fireman saves the bunny form a burning building?”  
The receptionist smiled her secret smile at them. She couldn’t help but eavesdrop, of all the couple that had come through, mostly drunken idiots, they really were the oddest. The way they played with each other, teasing with affection. She knew in her heart they would not be one of the many who get divorced mere moments after stepping out. No she was certain they would last, even when they were silent they just seemed to fit together. She had a lot of practise watching couples and for lack of a better word she could see they were, soul mates. Feeling giddy she wished she could find someone so right for her that they just got who she was. The phone rang after a brief chat she placed it down again  
“you can go through”  
watching them link hands she almost cried, wondering why people who had their whole lives together were getting married here, in the land of lost dreams as the sign outside clearly still read.  
Jake and Sherry walked down the aisle holding onto each other for support  
“ready?”  
“ready”  
The minister was a slight man.bored smile at having to do this all day they supposed  
“ok Mr. Muller and Miss. Birkin right?”  
They nodded  
“these are you witnesses”   
If possible they looked even more bored than the minister. Dread on their faces, did they do this all day too? sit here and watch people get married?  
“we are gathered here today to witness the union of Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin in holy matrimony. If any one present knows of a reason they should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace”  
The witnesses looked half tempted to protest for something to do but kept silent  
“The couple have chosen to speak their own vows” he glanced down at the notes “if you will Mr.Muller”  
“Sherry… I was lost, I had no idea where my life was going and then you showed up and told me I had a great body-“  
“I said anti body” she laughed   
… and I knew you were my sun” he continued as if she had not interrupted “you looked at me and saw not who I was but who I could be. I am not my dad, thank god, but if I ever decided to go nuts and destroy the world… babe you have permission to kill me with your super powers” The minister blinked in awe. He had heard it all now and he saw drunkards get married all the time  
“so do you Jake Muller take thee Sherry Birkin to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  
“I do”  
“ok sweetie your turn” the minister encouraged   
she nodded thinking hard   
“Jake Muller you’re an ass yet I love you anyway. You made me feel human for the first time, not a lab rat, not someone to be exploited. You treated me like you did anyone else when everyone wanted me for my blood and nothing else you didn’t so… oh also I promise you fresh apples everyday”  
“apples now we are talkin”  
“I will throw you in lava” she warned  
“ok ok Sherry Birkin do you take Jake Muller to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do”   
“then exchange rings”  
The slide them on each other marvelling at how right they felt against their skin  
“with this ring I do thee wed” they said at the same time. The minister had given up trying to get them to be traditional with their words  
“ok you may kiss the bride”  
his fingers stroked across her cheek first, cupping it. He placed his lips to hers forcing the breath out of her. Needing her, wanting her. They felt breathless, dizzy but only they existed in that moment  
“ahem”  
They laughed parting  
“suppose we had better go Mrs. Muller”  
she liked the sound of that  
“say it again”  
“Mrs. Muller”  
without moving her lips found his again, hands shaking on his chest as she pressed herself into him. His arms wrapped around her waist lifting her off the ground   
“ahem” the minister coughed again  
Jake took her knees from beneath her, clasping her to his chest in the appropriate bridal style  
“thanks dude” he grinned leaving the hall  
The receptionist smiled as they past her, the blonde un-struggling in the giants arms. Yes they would be married for years to come, she knew it as well as she knew her name. They were built, created for each other. Days like this made her love her job. knowing that there was hope in the world.


End file.
